


A Heated Session

by Running_Wind



Category: One Piece
Genre: "Alpha" Zoro, Law and sanji snuggle, Master Law, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, This isn't A/O/B, daddy Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Running_Wind/pseuds/Running_Wind
Summary: You, Law, Sanji and Zoro decide to have some fun while the others are away.______One-shotLemon/Smut all the way
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	A Heated Session

You muffled the moans escaping from your throat, keening as your chest heaved up and down. Sweat glistening on your pale but flushed skin, wavy brown hair matted together.

A masculine hand swatted your ass, causing a groan of pleasure to escape your plum coloured lips. 

"Did we say you could stay quiet ____-ya?" a deep voice growled from behind as he tugged the chains connected to the nipple clamps. You whimpered at the mix of pain and Pleasure, you dare not to open your eyes less you allow the three dominant predators to see how much you needed them on you; inside you.

A low groan sounded from the chair next to the bed, which a green haired; bare chested male resided, sweat made his tanned but scarred skin gleam like the adonis he is. A callused hand slowly fisted his 8 inch, thick cock; his one eye clouded over with lust as he watched your helpless, tied up body squirm and wiggle under his accomplices touch, a wide predatory smile graced his chiseled jaw as he very much enjoyed the show.

"Oi shitty cook, her pussy is soaking, be a good taste tester already." Zoro hissed, leaning forward to watch you slowly break as the blond, curly eyebrow male lift you up so that his mouth was directly under your cunt.

You squirmed, tattooed hands massaging your breasts as Sanji tongue lapped at your folds; teasing your clit before delving into the silk and moist cavern.

You threw your head back, eyes wide as you grinded down for more. Feeling Sanji smirk as he gripped your thighs and devoured you from the inside, Law nibbled at your neck; tugging at your hair so that he could kiss you.

You stopped struggling, a loosing battle as you arched your back; cumming on Sanji's face, screaming your pleasure into Law's mouth.

Both Law and Sanji pulled away, both with matching grins as they watch you slump back and try to catch your breath.

"Oh sweetheart!" exclaimed Sanji as he hauled you back onto his lap, fondling your breasts and pulling on the nipple clamps.

"If you thought it was over your wrong ____-ya." Law spoke as he firmly grasped your ass, biting your ear and tugging.

"Damn you Doctor!" Sanji hissed as he watched with clouded eyes the way your chest hitched, making your perfect sized breasts bounce. Sanji yelped as the chain connecting to the leather collar, Zoro insisted he and Law were to wear, pulled his head to the side where his lips connected to the head of Zoro's leaking cock.

"Damn Ba-" Sanji moaned as he grasped your breasts whilst deep throating Zoro, he tugged harshly on your nipples as drool slipped from his mouth; It was clear Zoro had shoved his full length into the cook as the blonds eyes had rolled back, his head being held in place.

Law chuckled, slapping your ass red; you jerked and moaned, watching Zoro and Sanji and getting spanked was making you get embarrassingly wet and It didn't help Sanji 7 inch was resting under your pussy.

"Enjoying the show slut." You gasped as Zoro looked at you with a hungry glare, "Bet you wish shitty cook was you huh?" he grunted pulling out of Sanji wet cavern. The broad male tugged on Law's collar and proceeded to do the same as he did to Sanji, he smirked grasping your breast and squeezing; leaning over to take your sensitive nipple in his mouth as Law deep throated him.

For half an hour Zoro teased you, allowing the two males to suck him off whilst biting, nipping and sucking on your sensitive skin.

You whimpered as your skin became sensitive, your body shook as tears of pleasure rolled down your face. You tried to grind down on Sanji's cock, but everytime Zoro caught you and spanked your ass with a flogger; Law and Sanji were no better as they panted, faces flushed pink, mouths open and lips bruised from Zoro engorged cock.

"Pl-pleaseee~" you whined out, wiggling your ass, you wanted nothing more than to be filled and taken by your Alpha, by your Daddy and by your Master.

"Hmm, the others will return soon; might as well finish off." Sanji groaned against your neck, his cunning fingers reaching to your core to squeeze and massage your clit.

"Damn, Zoro please let us ravish her." Law begged, eyes half closed as he allowed his fingers to breach your pussy; going knuckle deep and spreading your folds wide.

You moaned, the knot getting tighter and tighter in your stomach; you grinded down on their fingers. You leaned back against Law as your arms intertwined around Sanji neck; Zoro came over, cock bouncing, he took the nipple clamps off and rubbed your perk buds. 

"Shitty cook, be a good boy and enter our Baby girl." Zoro grinned, pulling the chair over as well as Law. 

Law threw his head back as he slowly lowered himself onto Zoro's thick girth, he screamed in pleasure as the swordsman slammed into him; setting a bruising pace against the Doctor who was nothing but a whimpering mess being used for the Alpha's pleasure.

You and Sanji watched before Sanji nipped your neck, "You gonna be a good girl for daddy and bounce on my lap?" You nodded eagerly and lifted yourself up, as much as your protesting muscles could.

Sanji maneuvered himself and placed his hands on your waist, leading you down onto his length; he watched you throw your head back with a loud moan and he grinned. 

Holding you up; the cook got into a better position and dropped you down, hips thrusting upwards to meet your ass as you descended.

You screamed as you bounced up and down, you and Law both were quickly reaching your ends as the dominant partner got more harsher. 

You could barely keep yourself up as you flopped onto your Daddy's chest, drool dripping out your mouth as your tried to remember your name. Your silken tongue lapped at your Daddy's nipples, spurring him on to grasp your ass and cum deep into your cunt; your whole body shook with the pleasure of your enormous orgasm, laying on your Daddy to catch your breath you vaguely heard Law hiss in frustration as he was denied sweet release.

Zoro groaned and licked Law's neck "Be a good boy Doctor~ and finish off in your Kitten" Zoro purred in the tattoo male ear, lifting said male of his weeping cock and shoving a vibrator in instead.

Law staggered over to the panting pare and growled in your ear "Kitten don't forget about your Master." 

You mewled and rolled onto your back, Zoro dragging Sanji partially off the bed.

The swordsman looked at the cook with his good eye, lifted the slim legs over his broad shoulders and slammed into him. Sanji arched his back, eyes rolled back as he found it hard to scream his pleasure. 

You looked to your master as he pulled your legs around his waist, cock 7 inch, dripping with pre as he delved into your folds. He was quick, folding you in half as he nipped at your perked nipple; you mewled under his administration panting and begging for more as you felt your third release hit you.

He groaned, silk walls clamping down as he stuttered to a halt; he came deep in you, his seed mixing with Sanji's. The doctor wouldn't have been surprised if you got pregnant after this.

Law was exhausted, he kissed you lovingly before getting up and stumbling over to the clean bed with soft pillows and many water bottles. He returned and placed a straw against your mouth as he rubbed soothing cream against your nipples.

You lapped up the water, throat parched as you looked at your master in confusion, was the fun over?

He chuckled at the look in your eyes and pecked your lips, "No but staying healthy is always safe." He smiled and stumbled onto the queen sized bed and proceeded to fall asleep. 

Zoro huffed as Sanji clung onto him, moaning as the swordsman carried the cook onto the queen sized bed next to Law; he watched the blondie snuggle into the pillows and fall into a deep sleep.

You sat up on the bed and watched Zoro walked towards you with a predatory smile, "It's not over Omega." you gulped and gasped as you were quickly rolled over, ass in the air; Sanji and Laws mixed cum dripping out of your Pussy.

"Mmm~ Omega I would make love to you and draw this out but I need to cum soo~ bad." Zoro purred as he draped himself over your body. "Be a good Omega and stay still love." he kissed the back of your neck as he pushed his whole length inside you.

You moaned his name and pulled at the sheets, the stretch alone was making you close to coming. 

"Hold on just a little longer." he growled and slammed his hips forward and began setting a bruising pace, one of his hands fondled your breast whilst the other squeezed your clit.

You panted, eyes rolling back as your young stuck out; all that was on your mind was your Alpha "Knotting" you as you screamed your release for God knows how many time, Zoro howling his release as his cock was shoved into your cervix; thick ropes of hot cum spewed out as you flopped onto the bed - End


End file.
